


We Are Gonna Rain Hell All Over Him:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [50]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima (The Hand is at Fault), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima (The Hand is at Fault), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was pissed that they had to work with Aaron Wright, & then he escapes. What do his husbands say?, Stay Tuned, It’s going to be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881442
Kudos: 1





	We Are Gonna Rain Hell All Over Him:

*Summary: Steve was pissed that they had to work with Aaron Wright, & then he escapes. What do his husbands say?, Stay Tuned, It’s going to be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was pissed off that he had to work off with Aaron Wright, & then he escaped after he killed that **_DEA Agent_** , & left him for dead.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was trying to enjoy his night, & relax. But, He was thinking about the day, & had fallen apart. He knew that trusting him was the biggest mistake in his life, & he should’ve trusted his instincts. He **_will fix_** that immediately, so nothing else will happen.

Officer Adam Noshimuri & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Steve’s husbands, brought out their dinner, & drinks. They saw that the former seal was tensed, & stressed out, They need to help him, or it will be too late.

“Babe, It’s gonna be okay, We will find the son of a bitch, Rain hell all over him, Aaron Wright won’t see the light of day, I promise you, So try to relax, Okay ?”, Danny said, as he began to massage his shoulders, The **_Five-O Commander_** began to relax.

The Loudmouth Detective looked at the Handsome Asian, who nodded back in response, The Blond moves out the way, & watched the scene unfold in front of him. He knew that Adam could handle this situation too.

“Baby, We **_will be_** all right, as long as we stay together, & we will get Aaron Wright, Believe me, His days of freedom are numbered”, The Yakuza Leader knew that he was right, & he further relaxed. They enjoyed the wonderful meal, & had a nice evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
